Halo:The Final Journey
by DeathstrikeX17
Summary: Sorry, story is being discontinued due to me being very busy in the near future for a while.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: The Converging Forces**

**Installation-04 Control Center**

"Good. The installation should be ready to fire in a few more days without complications." concluded the floating mechanical orb.

"We don't have a god-damned three days. This installation needs to fire now!" the battle hardened sergeant demanded.

"But halo is incomplete. The activation will destroy this installation..." sputtered Guilty Spark. He looked at the three soldiers. The only nonhuman of the group, Thel Vadamee, the Arbiter harshly replied," Oracle, if we don't activate this Halo right now! Then the vile Flood will overrun this place"

"Fine. Insert the Index Reclaimer, I will stay behind oversee the rest of the activation." stated Guilty Spark, looking despaired. After the Master Chief inserts the Index, Johnson, Master Chief, and the Arbiter race back to the _Forward Unto Dawn_. On when the ship takes off, a Scorpion crashes into the Master Chief, trapping him, as Sergeant Johnson was in the front of the ship starting it up. When the ship goes through the decaying portal, the front half with Sergeant Johnson makes it back to Earth, while the Arbiter and Spartan-117 are in the back half is left floating in space.

"I'll put out a distress signal, but it may be years before they find us stated Cortana.

"Wake us when we are needed." the Arbiter and Master Chief said in unison before entering their respective cyro-pods.

**Mytos System, Garian Fleet, aboard Garian Flagship **_**Bitter Mercy**_

"Sir! An object just exited some kind of wormhole anomaly." cried one of the officers on the bridge of the _Bitter Mercy._

"Send a drop ship to the object." ordered Overlord Xykerius, "The assault on the new Citadel Federation's new colony will go on as normal.

**Mytos System, Federation Interception Team, aboard Citadel Federation dreadnaught**

Even thought a four-ship interception team is ineffective in most situations, this time it would be more of overkill. The leading ship, _Requiem Vortex_, was one of the new Valhalla class dreadnaughts. Armed with three solar cannons, powerful long-range plasma cannons known to destroy ships in one shot, two Doomsday cannons (think about super MAC guns from Halo that can fire one shot every single second), and multiple missile pods armed with Nova nukes and hellfire missiles, and countless other weapons.

Two of the other ships are Katana class destroyers, they were armed with four solaris lasers, two Doomsday cannons, three fusion turrets, each fusion turrets has two rail cannons, two PBCs( particle beam cannons) , and two fusion cannons( high rate of fire, powerful plasma cannons), and hellfire missiles among all the other weapons, but what made the Katana destroyers deadly was the extreme speed and agility it has for a ship, making it deadly it both long-range and close range combat. The last ship is an Imperial Ark super carrier armed with one solar cannon, four doomsday cannons, six solaris lasers, Nova nukes and coutless other weapons.

Spec-ops master and commander of these four ships, Xion was tinkering with the thought of why the Garian Empire attack now, as with every war they start with Citadel Federation the always lose, even if they win a few battles. His mission was to intercept the fleet attacking the colony of Cylon.

All hell is about break loose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Halo are and they are property of Bungie**

**In this chapter at the parts from the Chief and arbiter's POV, I will have underlined words, these underlined words are words spoken in alien languages, and are not understood by the Chief, Arbiter, etc. **

* * *

"Chief, Arbiter. Wake up, there's incoming drop ship. Just about everything about is unknown, but from what I can pick up from what's left of the _Dawn's_ scanners, the have shielding that's three times as powerful as yours. So the two of you better get some of the heavy weaponry in the armory before the ship arrives, just in case they are hostiles." stated Cortana. The Arbiter and Master Chief both left for the armory, which was, luckily in the back of the ship. As they arrived in the armory, to which that they, to the Arbiter's relief, contained both Human and the Covenant weaponry that the Elites were used to.

The Chief attached two M7 SMGs to the magnetic plates of his sides, a rocket launcher to the magnetic plate on his back, and took a modified Battle Rifle with an automatic fire mode and the three round burst mode that the Battle Rifles normally used. The Arbiter took two Energy Swords and placed them on his side, then took a Needler and placed it on his other side, a Fuel Rod Cannon on his back, and last of all a Carbine.

"It seems that the ship is trying to land in the ship's vehicle bay, I suggest that you two keep a low profile while taking a look at our visitors." Cortana ordered the two. They quickly hurried to the vehicle bay and took cover behind a scorpion when they heard a strange sound. Then they say a strange drop ship that looks like someone took a metal turtle shell with airlocks and fused it to the front of a pelican. When the doors on the side opened up, a squad of twelve aliens jumped out. The Chief and the Arbiter quickly engaged active camouflage, remaining out of sight of the impending alien threat.

An alien with an ornate red and gold armor spoke something in a strange, raspy language, "There are two cloaked life forms here that are armed and are threats to our mission eliminate them. The two saw the squad getting into position and all aiming at the tank. Realizing that their cover was blown, the Arbiter and Chief quickly adapted to the situation. They jumped out behind their cover throwing a couple of plasma grenades that both stuck on to the same target. The explosion and EMP burst from the two grenades overloaded the soldier's shields and kill it. Then the two proceeded to roll behind different vehicles to use as cover while firing their heavy weapons. The squad responded to the explosives by firing back with their heavy plasma weaponry. The Arbiter then pulled a gauss turret off the Warthog that he was hiding behind and proceeded to use his improvised weapon. The rounds from the gauss turret going at extreme high speeds was an unexpected weapon and resulted in two more kills before it became a mangled wreck from the plasma fire. Then one of the few remaining aliens left pulled out a small rod of metal, then proceeded to activate his energy blade, the Arbiter unsheathed both his energy swords and roared a challenge at the warrior. Suddenly a mass of flaming metal crashed into the soldier, even though the shield was not taken down, the mass of the Warthog still made broke the alien's neck killing it. Then all that was left of the carnage was the ornately armored alien, the Arbiter, and the Chief, having took care of the soldiers pressing him with his rocket launcher, now out of ammo. Then the Arbiter charged the ornately clad alien with his two energy swords. The alien brought up his own blade and blocked the slash. The two proceeded to swordfight for the next few minutes until the Arbiter swung his sword at the alien's side, then spun fully around onto the alien's unprotected side, having taken the feint; put all his momentum behind the vicious chop, that beheaded his adversary. The Chief, having gone to retrieve Cortana, came back and jumped into the drop ship, only to find no one manning it. Cortana then states "The technology of this ship is simply amazing. But unfortunately there's not much I can access from this ship, nor can I pilot it. I suggest we take one of the few Bumblebees left in this wreck to that habitable planet nearby." The Chief inserted the chip containing Cortana in the back of his helmet. The quickly made way to the nearest escape pod, launched out of the remains of the _Dawn_, and saw two fleets about to converge upon each other. Then suddenly the horror of the thought of flying a measly pod through a space battle between two fleets converged upon the two, for there were infinitely many chances to die from a stray shot. But they accepted the challenge anyways. When they flown through the battle right when it began, they were lucky and didn't get hit at all.

**Xion'sPOV______________________________________________________________**

"Sir", reported one of higher ranked lieutenants" there is some kind of escape pod containing two life forms heading towards the planet, scanners show that they are afflicted to neither side."

"Deploy a squad of six Juggernaut Droids to contain them where ever they land until we can get there to investigate the appearance of a possible new hostile enemy, or a potential ally." ordered Xion.

**Chief and Arbiter's POV**

With a mind rattling thud the crash landed on the mysterious planet. Then with a boom, the door to escape pod flew out of its place and the chief lost sight of it during its flight through the air. Then the two newcomers to this world came out of the Bumblebee. When the duo got out, they inspected their surroundings. They saw that their landing made quite a crater; no wonder the door was jammed out of shape. "Incoming!" warned Cortana, "Look up."

The two looked up to see six fireballs streaking through the sky. "Any idea what they are, Construct, Spartan?" questioned the arbiter.

"Not sure, but the effect looks similar to the ones that an HEV makes during entry, on any guess, I would say they are some kind of alien version of ODSTs", replied Cortana.

"Well we better get away, because we are out in the open." the Chief stated.

"Then we better get moving" responded the Arbiter.

When the two got to the nearby hills for cover, the duo's motion sensor popped up with six grey dots.

"I marked unknowns with gray on your sensors", stated Cortana.

Then they saw another drop ship comedown, but this one looked different from the one they encountered earlier. Suddenly one side opened, and a large winged alien with a host of guards of similar aliens and other types walked out of the ship.

**Xion's POV**

"What are those things?" snarled Xion to the Valtian Sub-Commander as he caught sight of the green humanoid and the other one with mandibles instead of jaws clad in grey armor. The others know that it was a rhetorical question, remained silent. "Find out why they are here, and what are they." Xion ordered two of the Valtian soldiers.

The reason why Xion ordered Valtians to do the job was because, unlike other races, Valtians are telepathic, and can invade other minds, at the cost of great mental fatigue. Normally it takes practice to invade another's mind, because the first few attempts will are mostly resulting in failure, and many experienced at invading have been known to collapse from mental exhaustion. But it is easier to defend their minds from invasion than to invade another's. The two unknown entities reeled from the unexpected mental assault, but they were able to repel the Valtian's invasion, but after the two Valtians got the information they needed. They quickly informed Xion of what they have discovered. "Bring those two, they have a lot to learn, but if what you tell me is true, then we might be able to strike up a deal with them." ordered Xion. The elite alien force lowered their guns and motioned for the two aliens to go on the drop ship.

**Chief and Arbiter's POV**

"What choice do we have? And these guys seem to welcome us more than those aliens earlier." Analyzed Cortana as the duo followed these mysterious aliens aboard the drop ship.

**This is the author speaking, I wish you all a merry Christmas. And just to warn you all beforehand, there will be a time skip between this chapter and the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Federation

"_Insert text here"=_Sanghelian/Dragalian

* * *

Soon when John, the Master Chief, and the Arbiter returned with the new alien forces, Xion gave an order to the second in command. The Arbiter realized that the language the aliens are communicating in bears a resemblance to the Sanghelian language. He decided to try something and asked "_Do you understand me?"_ in Sanghelian.

To his surprise, he got response from the one seemingly in command "_Wait, you speak Dragalian_?"

"_Wait, I didn't catch that last bit_." responded the Arbiter.

"_There seems to be a similarity between the two languages, it would simplify matters now that I know this bridge between our two languages exists_." replied Xion.

"Arbiter, what are you saying to the alien?" questioned the Chief.

"There seems to be a similarity between Sanghelian, my native language, and one of their languages. I'm going to try and negotiate with them."

"_I think now that we can communicate partially, we can come to an agreement that would benefit us both._" the Arbiter said to Xion.

"_Well then, I can vouch for you in a meeting with the High Councilors for you to be a temporary part of my crew. And you two would have access to our equipment, your archaic armor looks like it could do with a serious overhaul, it looks more fit for ceremonies than battle._" commented Xion.

"Spartan, we have reached an agreement, we are to become part of the crew of this ship, and in return we are given access to their technology." the Arbiter said.

* * *

Two Weeks later

While the two have been getting acquainted with crew, actually a small army of a section of the Special Operations called the Vorzai, their exploits in battle rival, some even surpass, that of the Master Chief. Cortana was also given a file to upload into the Mjolnir armor system, which translates all the Federation language into English so the Chief can understand them.

Ever since that visit to the High Councilors, to which they agreed to help in the Federation-Empire war, and in return they would be given a way home, if one could be found, in the Citadel Complex, the capital of the Federation, Commander Xion has been pestering the duo to go get their weapons and armor upgraded, and if needed, replaced.

The Chief was in deep thought, going over his memories looking for weaknesses in his future enemies.

* * *

Flashback

Soon after the negotiations, there was a huge boom heard throughout the ship. Something was spoken out through the communications systems through the ship, and after the message ended, Xion turned to the Arbiter, and said "Arbiter, we have boarders coming towards us. I want you and your friend to join up the company defending Hangar Number 4."

Xion then spoke something to another soldier, and it motioned for the Chief and Arbiter to follow. When they arrived at the Hangar, they saw a number of needle shaped crafts headed towards them at high speeds. Several were picked off by pinpoint laser shots, rail turret, and explosive flak, but one two still made it through to crash into the hangar bay. On closer inspection, these crafts seems to be just an engine and an area for troops to be in. as the sides of the crafts burst open, out of each craft came out twelve alien troops. The first one on the very left of the horde fired at the chief, but he dodged aside, fire back at the alien, only to realize that his shots are being deflected by the soldier's shields. He quickly improvised and threw his assault rifle with all his strength at the soldier's face to distract it, as the soldier shot the rifle apart in mid-air, the Chief cleared the distance between the him and his adversary. He quickly threw a punch at the soldier's face, the alien never had time to react, as the Chief punched the soldier with immense strength, he saw the head snap back, and heard the neck break, even though they maybe strong, he was stronger. He quickly pried the energy rifle out of the dead alien's hands, he saw part of the energy weapon was similar to the small rods on the soldier's side; he guessed they were energy cells for the weapon. Soon he started to pick off the boarders with deadly and accurate shots to the weak spots in their power armor. He saw the Arbiter engaging the enemies in a dance of death with his two energy swords, causing havoc all throughout their formation as soldiers were cut down all over the place. Soon the minor battle was over and then they met Xion at the bridge, there was good news as the enemy fled, but there were disturbing reports from some of the other elite Vorzai of fighting other aliens that weren't Garians.

* * *

End Flashback

As the two made the way to the Dreadnought's armory, they saw a hulking alien, with a reptilian shaped head, but the alien wasn't reptilian itself, large arms that ended in a thumb and three fingers ending in claws, it had tri-jointed legs with armored, clawed feet to wrap it all up. As soon as the Arbiter and Chief explained why they were in the armory, the first thing the alien, which was a Kyrogan, was to ask the two in weapon preferences, and the types of weapons they used. As soon as they were done, the Kyrogan, Frydric, directed the Chief to the Dragalian part of the armory,

* * *

and the Arbiter to the Kyrogan part of the armory. The Chief was taking each weapon and testing them out in the shooting range, one thing he noticed were that most of the weapons were gauss or rail guns. In the end he found one weapon that he liked a lot, one was an assault rifle like gun; the bullets for it were fragmentation round that split apart into deadly shards at the speed which the bullets were accelerated at, which was mach two, each shard the ripped into a target caused a small explosion at the point of impact as the fact of the high speed collision.

On the other side of the armory, was the Arbiter taking out the Kyrogan version of the plasma rifles out for a run. Out of all the weapons in the armory, the plasma rifles were his favorite, because it was light-weight, good range, greater destructive capabilities, and cool down times were virtually nonexistent. As soon was the two were done with their weapons of choice, Frydric was analyzing the results that their armor had garnered. His first response was to the Master Chief, "Your armor system would be easily upgraded, but it would take at least a week before the upgrades are done taking place, then after that, we still have to troubleshoot it. Now Arbiter, for your armor, the technology for it is so out of date, I'm surprised that you are still standing here alive. You would need a completely new set of armor, but luckily, A Sangheili's body structure seems similar to a Dragalian's , so creating a new set of armor for you won't take as long as is normally would to fabricate a full set of armor for a completely new race."

* * *

Two Weeks later

The Arbiter rolled to the side, a blue trail right where he was before. He switched the vision modes on his helmet, allowing him to see through his cover at his adversary. He quickly rolled to the side out of cover, sighted his enemy through his scope, and fired off several shots with his plasma rifle. His adversary had the higher ground, but no matter. As the enemy was evading his plasma rifle shorts, he ran to a spot where he can't be shot at. He put up his plasma rifle and drew his ran up the hill firing his SPK, while his adversary, clad in green and black armor, firing his MS5A at him. Both their shields took extreme damage. Then their clips ran out, and they were too close, they both threw their weapons aside and drew other weapons. Then Arbiter drew his dual energy swords, while his enemy drew a single straight energy blade, with a blade like a sword's. The battle proceeded to turn into a swordfight, where neither could overpower the other. The Arbiter tried to lunge in low for the enemy's knees and the other blade ready for a second follow up strike, only for his enemy to jump over the first attack, and come down in a downward chop, the Arbiter rolled back while warding off the chop in a defensive stance. They were at opposite sides again, the two then proceeded to charge, the arbiter confident that he has won after the first pass. As his sword cut through his enemy's armor and through his enemy's heart, but then he felt pain, he looked down to see a knife hilt sticking out of his chest. Then everything went black.

That was a great match, commented one of the spectators watching as the Arbiter walked out of one of the VR facilities, and the Master Chief walked out from another. During the two weeks they have undergone some major changes. Firstly was their armor, now it featured greater shielding strength, mutiple vision modes, and one thing unique to the Vorzai's armor, nanabots that would heal and treat the wearer's wounds, increse their strength, speed, reaction time, and could cloak them. They have also chose new weapons, mostly. the Chief now uses a MSR-50 assualt rifle, a LSR Longshot Rail Rifle, a standard issue Valtian energy blade, but he kept his old combat knife.

The Arbiter chose different weapons though. He now uses a PFN-Plasma rifle, two SPK-Rapid Fire Lasers, a laser variant of the SMG, but the Arbiter kept his dual energy swords. His new armor has a completely alien look to it. The helmet was pure black with only a glowing orange-red visor over his eyes. The rest of the armor is comsisted of smooth and streamline design and the color was pure black with grey trim.

But that was not all they have obtained, with the help of theses new allies, two new Reimann Matrixes were made, lengthing Cortana's lifetime by anothe twenty years. One thing that intresed them all were the K'elds. They were mobile, orbital fortresses. They were a Dragalian aspect of space combat. Each Keld was able to hold a fleet of cruisers and carriers in its mass hangars, while the smaller hangars were able to hold countless squadrons of fighters. On top of that, each Keld was also bristling with anti-ship weapons and defensive weaponry, and last of all, the Orbital cannon, a massive superlaser capable of wreaking mass destruction on the surface of a planet. The largest and strongest Keld built was the Federation's capital, the Citadel. While on the outside it may not look like a war machine, when needed, it is capable of transforming into a massive fleet base that can carry over 300 capital ships, over 200 rail cannons, 600 pinpoint defense pulse lasers, 600 defensive flak cannons, 10 Doomsday cannons, 10 Fusion cannons, 10 Solaris Lasers, two Orbital Cannons, and a single Atomizer Cannon, a huge plasma cannon that, with a single shot, could melt over half a planet into nothing but atomized gas.

"That was a great match. It is great to see you two becoming accustomed to the new weapons and armor." Xion complemented, as he seemingly appeared out of nowhere behind the duo."You know how the Federation is at war with the Garic Empire. My team has received their first mission. We are to board and destroy a special enemy ship, this ship is a different ship, and it was created for the same purpose my Dreadnought was created for, to be a single fortress that could destroy a fleet many times its number, so it is a dangerous weapon. We are to board and destroy it, wile gathering as much information on the enemy as we can."

"Yes sir", respond the Master Chief as he would have responded if he were back on Earth, while the Arbiter responded, "As you command, Commander."

Soon the two were in their quarters readying all their supplies for the mission.

* * *

_I will not be updating regularly as I would be busy with school and such, but if I get a chance I will update the story, expect the updates to be monthly at the best until summer break where I would have more time for this._


End file.
